Noche de juegos
by MoonyCakey
Summary: Lo que puede llegar a ocurrir cuando Sirius insiste, Remus no puede negarse, y el alcohol hace su trabajo Maldito Sirius y sus ideas... Sirius x Remus (Yaoi) One-shot


_Notas: _

_Hola ~ Estaba en proceso de crear otra historia, pero no pude dejar de lado las ganas que tenía de escribir sobre esta pareja ;-; Así que aquí está el resultado. Ojalá se animen a leerlo, y cualquier crítica constructiva o destructiva, no duden en decírmela ~_

_Por último, estos queridos no me pertenecen, lamentablemente son de Rowling y ella hace lo que le da la gana con ellos ;_;_

-Vamos Lun, sólo esta vez-

-No quiero-

-¿Por qué no?

-Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas, Sirius, y como prefecto tampoco puedo permitirlas.-

El perro soltó un bufido e inmediatamente formó un puchero bastante infantil.

Era sábado, y como era usual, Remus se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en la comodidad de la sala común. Tranquilamente, hasta que por supuesto, llegó Sirius.

-Prometo hacer todos los trabajos que nos den durante la otra semana.- Intentó convencerlo agregando una gran sonrisa, sonando casi como un adolescente que intenta conseguir algo de sus padres. El hombre lobo despegó la vista de su libro por primera vez.

-¿No me pedirás ayuda?-

-Ni una sola vez- Aseguró con firmeza. Remus pareció pensarlo un momento. – ¡Y no haré bromas!- Agregó para que no tuviera la oportunidad de arrepentirse. Al ver aquellos persistentes ojos grises sobre él, Remus no pudo hacer más que soltar un suspiro resignado y cerrar su libro.

-Está bien, tú ganas. Pero será esta vez y SÓLO esta vez- Agregó recalcando aquellas últimas palabras, pero fue inútil, ya que Sirius, demasiado ocupado en su celebración, ya no lo escuchaba.

Como todos los primeros sábados del mes, los Gryffindors de sexto se reunían en un salón desocupado para jugar y beber Wisky de fuego que, por supuesto, Sirius y James se encargaban se conseguir. Remus miró con desconfianza el vaso que tenía frente a si mismo, aun se preguntaba que demonios estaba haciendo él ahí.

Sirius fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

-El primero será... Max, ¿Verdad o reto?-

El aludido lo pensó durante unos segundos, Sirius era bastante peligroso.

-Verdad.- Escogió al final, prefiriendo confesar algo horrible antes de humillarse públicamente.

-¿Qué chica te pone?- Preguntó con descaro, logrando sacarle un par de carcajadas a sus compañeros.

-Pues… Annie- Confeso el chico avergonzado, detonando burlas al instante.

-¿En serio? ¿Esa tabla de planchar que se junta con Evans?- Se burló James, logrando que las risas aumentaran aun más.

-Es tu turno- Intervino Remus, ya que comenzaba a sentir lástima por el.

-Hmm… Peter- Dijo el joven una vez que todos se callaron

-Verdad- Respondió la rata al instante.

-¿Te gusta James?- Preguntó para sorpresa de todos, pero al encontrarse bajo los efectos de alcohol, les pareció bastante gracioso.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Negó Pete bastante molesto, casi como si lo hubieran ofendido profundamente. –James es mi amigo, nada más- Se defendió, y casi al instante volvió a tomar la palabra para evitar más comentarios. –Mi pregunta será para Sirius-

-Yo escojo reto- Interrumpió el perro, arruinando la inspiración de la rata.

-Está bien… Entonces… Remus.-

-Verdad- Contestó el hombre lobo, pensando que no tenía nada realmente que ocultar.

-¿Te van las chicas o los chicos?- Preguntó haciendo que todos se rieran, excepto el aludido. Realmente, nunca había pensado en aquello y tampoco estaba seguro de que debía responder.

-N-no lo sé.- Contestó finalmente algo avergonzado, sacándole una sonrisa bastante traviesa a James.

-Está bien, es tu turno, Lunático- Lo apresuró el ciervo con impaciencia.

-Bien, mi pregunta será para ti. ¿Realmente te gusta Lily?- Preguntó con curiosidad. Hace varios años que quería hacerle esa pregunta, y esa ocasión en la que no se podía mentir era perfecta.

-Sabes que si, Lun.- Contestó Potter con seguridad.

Remus no parecía totalmente convencido, pero James inmediatamente tomó la palabra, impidiéndole volver a hablar.

-¡Canuto!- Exclamó con felicidad.

-Reto- Dijo este, haciendo que James sonriera victorioso. Sirius siempre escogía reto, y por suerte aquella vez no había sido la excepción.

-Excelente, nos ayudarás a aclarar las dudas de nuestro querido Lunático- Sonrió con malicia. -¡Te reto a besar a Remus!- Exclamó dejando a todos perplejos, en especial a los involucrados.

-Me niego a aceptar algo tan estúpido- Se apresuró a debatir el hombre lobo, quien ya sentía como los colores comenzaban a subírsele al rostro.

-Vamos, Lun, sabes que es una buena forma.-

-No- Dijo en seco.

-¿Canuto?- Preguntó el joven ciervo buscando complicidad en su amigo, quien se encogió de hombros.

-No me molestaría- Sentenció con cierta indiferencia.

-¿Ya lo ves, Lun? ¡Vamos, no pierdes nada con inténtarlo!- Insistió animadamente.

El hombre lobo no sabía si era el ambiente en el que estaba o el efecto del alcohol, pero con tan solo imaginarse la escena se ponía bastante nervioso y en cierto grado, lo deseaba. Solo en cierto grado. Finalmente, soltó un suspiro. Ya había faltado a su deber como Prefecto y hasta había transgredido sus propias normas al beber alcohol. ¿Qué más daba una tontería más?

-Está bien.- Aceptó derrotado, concediéndole una victoria más a James.

Notó que todos miraban la escena expectantes, pero apenas le importó al notar que el perro se apoyaba en una de sus rodillas para acercarse a él, haciendo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Entrecerró los ojos por inercia en cuanto sintió el contacto, su aroma, sus labios, su cabello cayendo despreocupadamente alrededor de su cara, todo esto ahora le parecía sumamente atractivo. ¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta antes de todo esto? ¿Realmente le gustaban los chicos?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el contacto terminó y ambos jóvenes se miraron intensamente por unos segundos. Ninguno de los dos pudo descifrar la mirada del otro.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó James, sacándolos de su ensueño.

-¿Y bien qué?-Contestó sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería su amigo, solo que esperaba poder ganar algo de tiempo de aquella forma. No sabía aun que contestar.

-Joder, Lunático, si te gustó o no.- Insistió esta vez, Sirius, quien lucía bastante impaciente por la respuesta.

-Pues… No lo sé, fue apenas un ligero contacto, no puedo definir mi sexualidad de acuerdo a eso.- Se defendió el hombre lobo, consciente de que mentía. Aquello le había gustado, pero aun no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

Todos parecían bastante desilusionados, en especial Sirius, aunque nadie pareció notarlo. Finalmente, decidieron dejar el tema a petición del hombre lobo y continuaron el juego.

Pasaron la noche entre juegos e historias hasta que consideraron que era una hora aceptable para irse a dormir, y casi todos cayeron rendidos en sus camas por el efecto del alcohol. Casi todos.

Cierto merodeador se recostó sobre su cama con pesar. Estuvo dando vueltas durante 20 minutos sin poder conciliar el sueño hasta que decidió que debía hacer algo. Se levantó silenciosamente y caminó algo dudoso hacia la cama del lobo hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para poder susurrarle.

-Lun.- Lo llamo con suavidad.

-¿Hmm?- Contestó este, fingiendo somnolencia.

-¿Podrías hacerme un espacio?-

El hombre lobo sabía que se arrepentiría de aquello, pero aun así se movió hasta dejar el espacio suficiente para que su amigo se recostara a su lado. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, y Remus continuaba dándole la espalda al recién llegado.

-¿Realmente no te gustó?- Preguntó de pronto, rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que Remus se pusiera nervioso casi de inmediato.

-¿El qué?- Preguntó el castaño haciéndose el desentendido.

-El beso.-

Remus estaba algo alterado, pero también comenzaba a estar preocupado. Sirius se había estado comportando bastante extraño después de ese reto, estuvo callado casi todo el resto del juego y ahora estaba en su cama, haciéndole preguntas extrañas. No pudo reprimir el impulso de voltearse a mirarlo y fue allí donde se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Sus bellos ojos grises se distinguían aun en la oscuridad de la noche, y mirándolo de aquella manera se le hacía imposible mentir.

-No.- Contestó finalmente, sin poder contenerse más.

-¿No qué?-

-Mentí.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Que sí me gustó, Canuto, maldición.- Soltó avergonzado. No le gustaba tener que decirlo de aquella manera tan directa y ahora no se atrevía a volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Oh…- Soltó el perro, causando una enorme ansiedad en el castaño. ¿En qué se había metido? Maldito Sirius y sus ideas.

-Entonces…- Volvió a hablar el peliazul, captando toda la atención del lobo, quien lo miraba como suplicándole que continuara. -¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?-

Remus creyó haber entendido mal. -¿A-a qué te refieres…?- Preguntó con dificultad, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

-A que volvamos a besarnos.- Aclaró el perro sin rastro de vergüenza aparente.

El castaño sintió como sus mejillas se encendían y su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse tan solo ante la idea. Asintió silenciosamente, y su amigo no tardó en acercarse y reclamar aquellos labios como suyos una vez más. Comenzaron a mover sus labios, acoplándose completamente al compás del otro y profundizando el beso mucho más que la vez anterior. Sirius no tardó en llevar sus manos a la espalda del castaño para así atraerlo más hacia si mismo, pero aquel perfecto momento no duró mucho más, ya que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

El hombre lobo se abrazó al perro en un irreprimible impulso, como si tuviera miedo de que todo aquello se desvaneciera, con Sirius incluido. Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió. El peliazul correspondió al abrazo al instante, y pronto se relajó sintiendo el suave olor a coco que _su_ lobo emanaba.

-Creo que me gustas, Lun.- Afirmó algo adormecido, sacándole una gran sonrisa al ahora aliviado y feliz hombre lobo.

Después de todo, ahora estaba seguro. No sabía exactamente si le gustaban las chicas o los chicos, solo sabía que le gustaba Sirius. Y con eso bastaba.

_Yyyy Eso es, ojalá les haya gustado :3_


End file.
